1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for production management and a production management system using the same. The invention also relates to a medium recording a program for the system.
2. Description of Related Art
With growing internationalization of production sites and purchase of parts, there has been demand for a production management system for easily managing export/import of parts and the like and handling specific circumstances different from country to country.
A variety of production management systems for ordering parts to be integrated in products from suppliers and managing receipt and stock of the parts by use of a computer have been conventionally proposed. For example, when a certain part is ordered, the dates of receiving and inspecting the part are checked. The part is treated as stock after the date of its receipt, and stock management is carried out.
The conventional production management systems, however, cannot perform satisfactory management in the case of parts ordered from abroad. In other words, when a part is ordered from a overseas supplier, the ordered part is imported. Owing to a physical distance and procedures to be taken, the part is actually received a long time after the supplier ships the part. For this reason, it is not always proper that the date of receiving the part is set to be a base date from which the part begins to be managed as stock. Further, as to customs duty involved with export/import of parts or products, some countries have their own special practice, which requires proper management.